The Tale Between Embodiment of Evil and The Channel
by cLumSy-deL
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah misi, hidup seorang assassin yang berasal dari suatu organisasi gelap bernama Shadow Tribe terikat benang takdir dengan The Channel, seorang gadis suci yang berperan menerangi dunia dalam kegelapan karena suatu alasan. Sejarah mereka berdua diabadikan dalam kisah tentang dua individu yang menjalani takdir sebagai perwujudan iblis dan malaikat.


Aku percaya...

Kata-kata mu, ekspresi dan semua yang ada di sana itu nyata

Sekarang giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu

Kaulah yang bisa mengubah rantai takdir yang telah membawa kita untuk melaluinya

...Aku percaya.

* * *

**Hhana**

**-Present-**

**The Tale Between Embodiment of Evil and The Channel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Kishimoto M.**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Typo, gaje mungkin, OOC dan masih jauh dari kata sempurna**

**Pair : ??**

**Rating : T semi M**

* * *

**Summary **: Berawal dari sebuah misi, hidup seorang assassin yang berasal dari suatu organisasi gelap bernama Shadow Tribe terikat benang takdir dengan The Channel, seorang gadis suci yang berperan menerangi dunia dalam kegelapan karena suatu alasan. Sejarah mereka berdua diabadikan dalam kisah tentang dua individu yang menjalani takdir sebagai perwujudan iblis dan malaikat.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Langit gelap hitam pekat dengan ribuan bintang tersebar mirip langit amazon, bunyi berbagai hewan bersautan, suara dedaunan pohon bergesekan karena angin hingga menembus dinding basecamp yang berada di atas bukit. Sebuah basecamp milik pasukan yang ada di suatu kerajaan yang tertutupi lebat nya pepohonan yang ada di dalam hutan tersebut.

Di sebuah tenda yang ada di dalam basecamp tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut jabrik bewarna kuning ke emasan serta memiliki sepasang bola mata bewarna blue ice yang nampak sayu di karenakan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, pemuda tersebut mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang bewarna hitam di lengkapi dengan armor kulit bewarna putih dan celana panjang bewarna hitam serta sepatu boots militer bewarna hitam.

Saat ini, pemuda tersebut sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dalam tenda nya, ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

**Normal pov end**

* * *

**Someone pov**

Mimpi itu lagi.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sering memimpikan hal konyol seperti ini di saat sedang bertugas,

Dan ku harap mimpi itu tidak menganggu pikiran ku.

"Kitsune!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil kode name ku di luar tenda, dan segera aku menuju ke luar tendaku. Di luar tenda, terlihat seseorang yang memakai full armor bewarna hitam beserta jubah hitam yang aku yakin ia ada lah seorang Black Knight.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" ucap ku kepada Black Knight tersebut.

"Danzo - samamemerintah kan mu untuk segera menghadap beliau"

Master memanggil ku? Sepertinya ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan, dan ku rasa ini ada hubungan nya dengan seseorang bernama Mizuki.

"Dimana Master berada?" ucap ku dengan datar.

"Danzo - samasaat ini berada di depan basecamp, cepatlah, sebelum beliau menghukum mu di karenakan terlambat!" ucap nya dengan nada memerintah dan berlalu pergi.

Dan dengan segera, aku menyiapkan peralatan tempur ku dan pergi ke depan basecamp untuk menemui Master.

**Someone pov end**

* * *

**Normal pov**

Sebuah laporan yang datang dari salah seorang personil bawahan dalam Shadow Tribe membuat Kitsune bertindak. Dirinya memang sudah menduga, setelah masalah yang timbul di permukaan mengenai Mizuki. Tanpa membuang waktu dia pergi menemui Danzo untuk menerima keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai misi yang akan ia jalankan.

Diluar basecamp, terlihat pemandangan hutan di malam hari dari atas bukit tempat basecamp berada. Bunyi dedaunan dan suara dari hewan bersautan. Terlihat di pinggir bukit, ada tiga sosok yang sedang menatap jauh di bawah sana. Seseorang yang berada di tengah memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan sebuah tongkat pendek untuk menyanggah tubuhnya, di sertai perban yang menutupi mata kirinya dan tangan kirinya, dan dua sosok lainya berpenampilan seperti Black Knight yang merupakan bawahan dari sosok di tengah mereka.

Mereka melihat beberapa pasukan kerajaan yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Di sela - sela kegiatan mereka, Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dari arah belakang. Orang itu adalah Kitsune yang datang untuk menghadap sesuai keinginan dari Masternya.

"Kau terlambat, Kitsune" ucap Danzo tanpa menoleh ke arah Kitsune dan masih tetap melihat pasukan yang ada di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku Master, keterlambatan ku tidak akan terulang kembali" ucap Kitsune seraya berlutut kepada Danzo.

"Ya, aku memaafkan keterlambatan mu untuk sekarang. Kemarilah dan lihatlah pasukan yang ada di bawah sana,"

Kitsune pun bangkit dari posisi berlutut nya dan berjalan menghampiri Danzo seraya melihat beberapa pasukan kerajaan yang masih membicarakan sesuatu. Namun tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang terlihat seperto pemimpin dari pasukan itu masuk ke dalam goa yang ada di sekitar mereka, di ikuti oleh beberapa pasukan yang sebagian lagi berada di luar untuk berjaga - jaga.

"Pasukan Konoha?" ucap Kitsune kepada Danzo.

"Yah, pasukan Konoha, mereka di pimpin oleh Mizuki, sepertinya mereka di beri tugas oleh Raja untuk membawa kembali sang Channel yang di bawa kabur oleh salah satu pasukan dari Suna"

"Kau sudah tahu akan Mizuki kan?" ucap Danzo sekali lagi.

'Sudah kuduga, misi yang Master berikan sudah pasti mengenai Mizuki, sepertinya misi ini lumayan sulit di karenakan jumlah pasukan yang bersama nya' pikir Kitsune.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang Mizuki, ia adalah salah seorang Kapten dari pasukan Konoha. Ia jugalah orang yang membuat nama baik Shadow Tribe tercemar buruk, memberikan kabar yang tidak benar kepada Raja sehingga membuat kita tidak bisa melangkah jauh dalam tujuan kita" ucap Kitsune.

"Untuk itulah aku memanggil mu kemari, aku memberikan mu tugas untuk membunuh Mizuki beserta pasukan yang ia bawa dan pastikan tidak ada musuh yang masih hidup" ucap Danzo kepada Kitsune.

"Baik Master, aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu,"

"Aku pegang kata - katamu Kitsune, kalau begitu pergilah! Kutunggu kau di basecamp!" ucap Danzo seraya berjalan memasuki basecamp.

'Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Langsung menyerang musuh atau secara sembunyi - sembunyi? Sepertinya aku harus menyerang mereka secara langsung agar tidak memakan waktu yang banyak' pikir Kitsune sambil berjalan ke bawah bukit menuju pasukan musuh yang berjaga di luar goa.

* * *

Sesampainya Kitsune di depan basecamp musuh, ia langsung berjalan memasuki basecamp tersebut. Saat akan memasuki basecamp, Kitsune di hadang oleh salah satu pasukan musuh tersebut.

"Hei kau! Siapa kau ?" ucap prajurit A.

Kitsune berhenti berjalan dan menatap prajurit A tanpa niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si prajurit A. Kemudian rekan prajurit A tersebut datang menghampiri dan bertanya kepada Kitsune.

"Apa kau tersesat ? Siapa namamu?" ucap prajurit B seraya melihat Kitsune.

Kitsune kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menusuk prajurit A dengan sebuah tanto yang ada di belakang punggung nya.

Jleb!

"APA ? BERANI NYA KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak marah prajurit B.

Prajurit B yang tidak terima rekan nya di bunuh oleh Kitsune pun mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung nya dan menghunuskan nya ke arah Kitsune secara horizontal.

Slash! Traaanngg!

Kitsune menangkis pedang prajurit B dengan tanto miliknya, kemudian Kitsune menyerang balik prajurit B dengan tanto nya dan mengarah kan nya ke leher pasukan tersebut.

Slash! Crash! Bruuk!

Tubuh prajurit tanpa kepala tersebut jatuh kebawah, dan segera menyusul arwah rekan nya yang sebelum nya mati terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian, muncul lagi seorang pasukan Konoha, ia yang melihat kedua rekan nya di bunuh oleh orang asing pun berteriak kepada pasukan lain bahwa ada penyusup yang mencoba memasuki basecamp mereka.

"ADA PENYUSUP DI SINI!! SEMUANYA BERSIAP UNTUK MENYERANG!" teriak pasukan itu kepada rekan nya yang berjaga di sekitar basecamp.

Dan setelah itu, belasan pasukan Konoha sudah berada di depan Kitsune untuk menyerang nya. Pasukan tersebut segera mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang sebelum suara dari salah satu pasukan tersebut mengucap kan sesuatu yang membuat mereka membatalkan kan serangan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap salah satu dari pasukan itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Dia telah membunuh rekan kita, kita harus memberinya pelajaran yang berharga!" sahut rekan nya dengan marah.

"Yah aku tahu itu!, Tapi lihatlah pakaian yang ia kenakan! Pakaian itu seperti pakaian yang di kenakan untuk Shadow Tribe" jelas pasukan itu.

A-Apa Shadow Tribe?!

S-Shadow Tribe?

Mustahil!!

Sahut mereka seperti tidak percaya akan perkataan dari rekan mereka.

"Yah, aku merupakan salah satu dari Shadow Tribe, dan ini adalah hari terakhir kalian melihat dunia ini, jadi bersiap - siap lah," terang Kitsune kepada para pasukan musuh tersebut.

"K-kau b-be-berani - beraninya..." ucap marah pasukan tersebut sambil terbata - bata.

"Ayo semua, serang dia! Dia hanya seorang diri, sedangkan kita belasan! Serang dia dengan kekuatan penuh!!" ucap semangat rekan dari pasukan tersebut seraya pergi menyerang Kitsune.

'Yah, kemarilah dan serang aku dasar orang - orang bodoh' pikir Kitsune sambil menyeringai kejam.

Pada akhirnya pasukan tersebut menyerang Kitsune secara bersamaan dan keputusan mereka untuk melakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Mereka tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Kitsune memasang sebuah perangkap yang nantinya akan membuat mereka menyesali perdebatan tak berguna mereka.

* * *

Boom! Duarr!

Pasukan Konoha yang menyerang Kitsune di bagian depan langsung mati dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak lengkap, sedangkan mereka yang berada di belakang menghentikan serangan mereka sambil menatap jasad rekan mereka yang terbujur kaku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap pasukan yang selamat

"BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN!" teriak marah rekan nya sambil berlari menyerang ke arah Kitsune.

Slash! Trang! Jleb! Bruuk!

Satu pasukan Konoha tumbang lagi, menyusul rekan mereka yang terlebih dahulu pergi. Dan satu persatu dari pasukan tersebut kemudian menyerang Kitsune.

Kitsune dengan lihai nya menangkis dan menghindari serangan dari pasukan tersebut, seraya menghindar, ia juga menyerang balik mereka yang menyebabkan beberapa pasukan lagi yang mati di karenakan sabetan dari tanto nya.

Slash! Slash! Trang! Crash! Bruuk!

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya menyisakan satu pasukan Konoha yang tersisa, ia terlihat ketakutan akan pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh satu orang terhadap rekan - rekan nya.

Dan Kitsune? Ia tampak baik - baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun, sepertinya para pasukan tersebut bukanlah tandingan dari Kitsune.

"Kau, kau iblis! Pergi, pergilah!" ucap ketakutan prajurit tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau memberi tahuku tentang Mizuki dan apa yang ia lakukan di sini" terang Kitsune kepada prajurit tersebut.

"Bunuh aku iblis! Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu satu pun tentang Mizuki - sama" ucap prajurit tersebut dengan berani.

"Baiklah, mungkin tanto ku akan membuat tubuh suci mu menjadi sushi" ucap Kitsune sambil berjalan pelan kearah prajurit tersebut seraya memainkan tanto yang berlumuran banyak darah di tangan nya.

"Hiiii~! Baik - baik, aku akan memberi tahumu, Mizuki - sama saat ini berada di dalam goa bersama beberapa rekan ku yang lain untuk menangkap sang Channel yang di bawa kabur oleh salah satu pasukan dari Suna!" jelas prajurit tersebut dengan ketakutan.

'Sesuai info dari Master, Mizuki saat ini menjalankan tugas dari Raja untuk membawa kembali sang Channel, tapi berapa pasukan yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam goa?'

"Berapa banyak pasukan yang Mizuki bawa?" tanya Kitsune.

"H-hanya 10, hanya 10!" jawab prajurit itu.

"Apa kau berbohong kepadaku? Katakan dengan jujur!" terang Kitsune dengan menaikan Killing intens yang ia punya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong iblis, aku bersumpah atas dewa Tamit! Bahwa aku saat ini tidak berbohong!" jawab prajurit itu yang semakin ketakutan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepadamu, tapi sayang nya aku bukanlah dewa yang mampu mengasihi, aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang suka membunuh, jadi sayonara" ucap Kitsune dengan menyeringai lebar ke arah prajurit tersebut.

Pasukan yang tersisa mendengar perkataan Kitsune kemudian terkejut sambil menatap ketakutan kearah Kitsune.

"Kau iblis!!" ucap prajurit itu kepada Kitsune.

"Yah, aku memang seorang iblis, jadi matilah!" ucap Kitsune dengan menusukkan tanto nya kearah kepala musuh yang tertutupi armor tersebut.

Jleb! Crash! Bruk!

Prajurit tersebut langsung ambruk dengan kepala yang berlubang, dan terlihat di sekeliling Kitsune, ada belasan tubuh pasukan Konoha yang terbantai habis, ada yang tubuh nya terbelah dua, ada yang kehilangan lengan nya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mata kita sakit dan perut kita mual jika melihat nya secara langsung. Tapi bagi Kitsune, pemandangan ini belum lah apa - apa jika di bandingkan misi yang ia lakukan sebelum nya.

Kemudian, sesuai dengan informasi dari pasukan yang ia bunuh, Kitsune mulai melangkah kan kaki nya untuk memasuki goa yang di dalam nya ada Mizuki dan beberapa pasukan yang ia bawa.

* * *

Setelah memasuki goa tersebut, di hadapan Kitsune, ada beberapa pasukan musuh yang menyadari keberadaan nya, dan tak lama kemudian pertarungan pun terjadi.

Kitsune bergerak cepat kearah pasukan musuh tersebut, dia bergerak secara zig - zag serta menghunuskan tanto nya kearah musuh nya, tidak hanya menyerang, Kitsune juga menangkis serangan mereka, beberapa serangan dari pasukan musuh tersebut ada yang menggores lengan Kitsune, dan beruntung, goresan tersebut tidak lah dalam sehingga Kitsune masih bisa menyerang mereka.

Slash! Traangg! Crash! Jleb! Bruk!

Setelah Kitsune mengalah kan pasukan musuh yang berada di dalam goa tersebut, ia pun kemudian masuk ke goa lebih dalam lagi, ia menemukan terowongan di dalam goa tersebut, dan sepertinya terowongan itu mengarah ke suatu tempat.

'Apa kah Mizuki berada di dalam terowongan ini? Huh, lebih baik aku masuk dan memeriksanya, siapa tau Mizuki ada di dalam dan aku tinggal membunuhnya' pikir Kitsune didalam hati, dan setelah itu, Kitsune melangkah kan kakinyamemasuki terowongan tersebut.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat, di bagian terdalam goa**

Terlihat di bagian dalam dari goa tersebut, ada dua sosok yang berada di dalam goa tersebut, salah satu sosok tersebut merupakan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat kehitaman sepunggung, memiliki sepasang bola mata yang irisnya bewarna lavender, menggunakan armor bewarna putih yang melekat di dada, lengan, dan kaki nya. Sedangkan sisanya ia mengenakan armor kulit bewarna hitam serta sebuah pedang kembar bewarna silver yang indah.

Sedangkan satu sosok lagi merupakan seorang gadis, Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat yang sedikit melewati pinggangnya dan mata lavender. Di lehernya, dia mengenakan kalung berlapis emas dan pakaiannya terdiri dari gaun tanpa bahu putih dengan warna kuning di ujung gaunnya dan itu menunjukkan belahan dadanya.

"Nona! Cepatlah bersembunyi, saya akan membereskan musuh yang mengejar kita" ucap si pria kepada seorang gadis yang ada di depan nya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, tapi berhati - hatilah!" ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada khawatir kepada pria yang ada di depan nya, setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis tersebut mulai melangkah kan kaki nya dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi dari para pasukan yang mengejar nya.

Gadis itu memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding goa yang ada di situ, ia berusaha memposisikan tubuh nya agar tidak terlihat oleh pasukan musuh itu. Dan si pria kemudian tetap berdiam diri di tempat sebelum nya, sambil menunggu pasukan musuh yang akan datang.

Tapp tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas oleh telinga pria itu, kemudian ia menyiapkan pedang kembar yang ada di punggung nya dan mulai memasang kuda - kuda nya.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, dan akhirnya terlihat lah pasukan yang mengejar nya. Mereka hanyalah berjumlah 5 orang, dan mereka terlihat seperti meremehkan pria yang menunggu akan kedatangan mereka.

"Apa ini? Jadi, dia pelaku dari penculikan sang Channel ? Hmph! Dia tampak lemah!" ucap salah satu pasukan itu.

"Kau benar, hey kau! Sebaiknya cepat katakan dimana sang Channel berada! Atau pedang ku akan memenggal lehermu!" ucap rekan dari pasukan tersebut.

"Hm? Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu? Sepertinya dari tadi aku hanya mendengar kecoa berbicara.. apa itu kalian?" ucap pria itu dengan sedikit provokasi di dalam nya.

"Ka-kau! Berani - beraninya... Ayo semua, kita bunuh orang sialan ini! Buat dia menyesal akan perkataan nya!" ucap salah satu pasukan tersebut dengan marah.

"Yah! Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran!" ucap rekan nya yang ikut terpancing dari provokasi pria itu.

Pasukan tersebut kemudian berlari untuk menyerang pria itu, pria itu kemudian tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berlari ke arah lorong goa yang ada di sana, arah yang berbeda di mana tempat gadis yang ia lindungi bersembunyi.

Pasukan tersebut terus mengejar pria itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya nya.

* * *

Setelah mereka memasuki lorong tersebut, muncullah Mizuki dan dua pasukan nya, setelah mereka sampai di tengah - tengah ruang yang ada di dalam goa tersebut, Mizuki kemudian memerintah kan ke dua pasukan nya untuk mencari sang Channel.

"Kalian berdua, cepatlah cari Channel itu! Agar kita bisa segera kembali ke kerajaan!" ucap Mizuki dengan nada memerintah.

Kemudian pasukan itu langsung mencari keberadaan Channel yang mereka yakin ada di sekitar mereka, dan pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan keberadaan sang Channel.

"Mizuki - sama! Kami menemukan nya! Ia berada di sebelah sini!" ucap pasukan itu kepada Mizuki, kemudian Mizuki datang menghampiri mereka dan melihat langsung sang Channel yang di temukan oleh dua bawahan nya.

'Gawat, aku ketahuan, dan juga * belum juga kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Duuhh' pikir gadis itu yang ternyata sang Channel yang di cari - cari oleh Mizuki dan pasukan nya.

"Hmm.. ia tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, kalian, bawa sang Channel dengan lembut dan hati - hati, jangan sampai dia lecet sedikitpun Raja akan menghukum kita jika sampai sang Channel terluka" perintah Mizuki kepada bawahan nya untuk membawa gadis itu dengan hati - hati, kemudian Mizuki berjalan mendahului kedua bawahan nya.

"Mari nona, kita berangkat menuju kerajaan Konoha" ucap bawahan Mizuki kepada Channel tersebut.

"Cih, lepas kan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" ucap sang Channel kepada kedua bawahan Mizuki.

"Biarkan lah dia berjalan sendiri, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun setelah ini" ucap Mizuki kepada bawahan nya sambil terus melangkah kedepan.

Namun siluet seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki Mizuki, dua bawahan nya yang menyadari bahwa pemimpin nya berhenti berjalan pun mulai menatap ke arah depan di mana ada sosok yang membuat pemimpin nya berhenti berjalan.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam sini?!" ucap Mizuki kepada siluet tersebut.

Siluet itu tampak diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Mizuki, dan kemudian siluet itupun mulai mendekati Mizuki dengan perlahan.

Dan akhirnya Mizuki dan kedua bawahan nya pun melihat sosok siluet tersebut, sosok itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, memiliki sepasang bola mata bewarna ice blue, mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang bewarna hitam, dengan armor bewarna putih yang melekat di dada serta lengan nya, sebuah celana panjang bewarna hitam, dan sebuah tanto di punggung nya.

"Ku ulangi lagi, siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa masuk kedalam sini?!" ucap Mizuki sekali lagi kepada sosok itu, namun sosok itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, dan itu membuat kedua bawahan yang ada di belakang nya marah dikarenakan orang asing yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Hei kau anak muda! Jika kau ingin tetap hidup lebih lama lagi, jawab lah pertanyaan dari Mizuki - sama bocah bodoh!" ucap salah satu bawahan Mizuki dengan kesal.

'Bocah bodoh? Menarik' gumam sosok itu sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mulai melangkah pelan kearah Mizuki dan kedua bawahan nya, sebelum sebuah suara yang membuatnya untuk berhenti melangkah.

* * *

"Mi-Mizuki - sama!" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang punggung sosok tersebut. Terlihat lah seseorang yang baru saja menyebut nama dari atasannya, personil pasukan yang baru saja di bantai oleh Kitsune. Darah terus menetes keluar dari lengan kirinya yang sudah terpotong oleh Kitsune.

Tapi sepertinya prajurit itu tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh nya, ia mulai melangkah kearah Mizuki serta kedua bawahan nya yang terlihat terkejut saat melihat bawahan/rekan mereka yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Prajurit itu terus melangkah membelakangi sosok yang ada di depan nya, dan ia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Mizuki - sama, ada ugh.. serangan yang membuat penjaga ahkk.. di luar goa hanya menyisakan saya seorang Mizuki - sama!" jelas prajurit itu sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti nya secara perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu? Serangan? Bukanya kalian bisa mengatasi nya?!" ucap Mizuki dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hanya satu Mizuki - sama, hanya satu" ucap parau prajurit itu kepada Mizuki.

"Apanya yang hanya satu?! Katakan lebih jelas!" ucap Mizuki dengan kesal.

"Pelaku penyerangan itu hanya satu Mizuki - sama, dan dia adalah iblis! Eh?" jelas prajurit itu kepada Mizuki sebelum ia menyadari, sosok yang ada di depan nya.

"DIA! DIA IBLIS ITU MIZU--" namun sebelum menyelesaikan ucapan nya sambil berteriak, sebuah tanto berhasil membelah lehernya, dan tubuh tanpa kepala dari pasukan itu kemudian ambruk ke belakang dengan ekspresi muka dari kepala pasukan itu yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Slash! Crash! Bruk!

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN!" teriak marah Mizuki kepada sosok yang tidak lain merupakan Kitsune.

"Membasmi hama, tentu saja, dan kalian akan segera menyusul nya" ucap Kitsune kepada Mizuki dan kedua bawahannya.

"Cih, kau akan mati kali ini bocah!"

"Kalian berdua! Cepat bunuh bocah ini, berikan ia kematian yang amat sakit!" ucap Mizuki sekali lagi dengan memerintahkan kedua bawahan nya untuk menyerang Kitsune.

"Meh, memerintah kan bawahan mu untuk membunuh ku? Kurasa kau terlalu pengecut Mizuki!" ucap Kitsune.

"Kau! Jangan menghina pemimpin kami bocah, kau bukanlah tandingan dari Mizuki - sama!" ucap salah satu dari bawahan Mizuki dengan marah.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, majulah! Dan bunuh aku jika kalian mampu!" ucap Kitsune dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau akan habis kali ini bocah!" ucap bawahan Mizuki, dan kemudian kedua bawahan dari Mizuki langsung memulai serangan kearah Kitsune.

Sedangkan Mizuki yang melihat kedua bawahan nya memulai serangan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan menggeram dikarenakan ejekan dari Kitsune.

'Setelah bocah itu mati, aku akan mencincang tubuh nya sampai habis tak bersisa!' geram Mizuki didalam hati.

* * *

Kitsune pun memasang kuda - kuda nya seraya menunggu kedua bawahan dari Mizuki berada dalam jangkauan nya.

Dan setelah kedua bawahan tersebut berada dalam jangkauan dari serangan nya, Kitsune kemudian melakukan serangan dari beberapa jurus yang ia miliki.

[ Sonic wave! ]

Swing! Wuushh!

Sebuah tebasan secara horizontal Kitsune layangkan kearah kedua bawahan Mizuki tersebut, tebasan tersebut mengeluarkan gelombang bewarna biru berbentuk bulan sabit, dan kemudian serangan dari Kitsune mengenai kedua bawahan Mizuki dengan telak.

Tubuh dari kedua bawahan Mizuki yang terkena serangan dari Kitsune itu kemudian terbelah menjadi dua.

Mizuki yang melihat bawahan nya mati sia - sia pun bergerak cepat ke arah Kitsune sambil mengunuskan pedang besar yang ada di punggung nya.

Slash! Trangg!

Kitsune berhasil menangkis serangan dari Mizuki dengan tanto miliknya, kemudian Kitsune menghindar ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan selanjut nya dari Mizuki.

Swush! Tap! Trank!

Yang di lakukan Kitsune saat ini hanyalah menghindari serangan Mizuki, dan berusaha untuk mencari celah dari musuh nya tersebut.

Setelah itu, Kitsune bergerak cepat kearah samping dan terus berlari mengelilingi Mizuki, dan itu membuat Mizuki berdiam diri di tempat nya sambil memasang kuda - kuda pertahanan sekaligus mencari celah yang ada pada Kitsune.

Setelah itu, Kitsune pun melakukan teknik pedang nya sekali lagi, ia kemudian melompat ke arah Mizuki, sedangkan Mizuki yang melihat Kitsune melompat kearah nya mulai menghunuskan pedang besar nya secara vertikal.

[ Thousand Blade's : Omnislash! ]

Slash! Crash! Slash! Crash!

Kitsune kemudian bergerak dengan sangat cepat dengan meninggalkan siluet bewarna hitam sambil menyerang titik - titik vital Mizuki.

Kitsune terus bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan mengabaikan teriakan sakit dari Mizuki, setelah selesai dengan teknik nya, ia kemudian melompat kebelakang sambil melihat kearah Mizuki.

Terlihat Mizuki saat ini dalam kondisi mengenaskan, banyak luka dari tebasan - tebasan yang Kitsune berikan kepadanya, luka dari tebasan itu membuat Mizuki langsung kehilangan nyawanya di karenakan banyak nya luka tebasan itu.

Sampai - sampai wajah dari Mizuki tidak terlihat dengan jelas di karenakan luka yang di berikan oleh Kitsune.

* * *

Gadis yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan yang menurutnya berat sebelah itu kemudian membelalakkan kedua bola matanya sambil menutup mulut nya dengan rasa tidak percaya dan mual. Itu pemandangan tersadis yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, gadis itu kemudian menatap kearah Kitsune dikarenakan Kitsune mendekatinya secara perlahan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki dari Kitsune membuat hati dari gadis tersebut di landa cemas, takut akan di bunuh dan lain - lain, setelah Kitsune sudah mulai dekat dengan dirinya, gadis tersebut mulai membatin.

'Apa, apa aku akan mati di sini?' gumam gadis itu di dalam hati dengan cemas.

"Hey, jadi kau adalah sang Channel ?" ucap Kitsune kepada gadis tersebut.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa ? Apa kau akan membunuh ku seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap pasukan yang mengejarku?"

"Tidak, misiku hanyalah untuk membunuh mereka, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang"

"Dan kau merasa tidak bersalah saat membunuh mereka? Kau monster!"

"Itu bukan urusan ku skinny girl" ucap Kitsune kepada gadis itu.

"A-Apa?! Skinny girl ?!" ulang gadis itu dengan geram.

"Yeah, dan kurasa membunuh mu itu tidak masalah kan?" ucap Kitsune dengan mengarahkan tanto nya ke arah leher gadis itu.

"Whoaa! Itu ide yang benar - benar buruk!" kaget gadis itu sambil melangkah mundur.

"Yah, aku hanya bercanda, dan kurasa aku harus segera kembali, see ya !" ucap Kitsune lalu pergi keluar goa tersebut.

"Dasar orang aneh!" ucap gadis itu kemudian melangkah ke tempat persembunyian nya.

Namun sebelum melangkah, ia di kagetkan dengan suara dari penjaganya.

"Nona! apa anda baik - baik saja?"

"Dan apa ini?! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" ucap penjaga dari Channel tersebut dengan kaget akan keadaan dari sekeliling tempat dimana nona nya bersembunyi.

"Lupakan tentang ini, lebih baik ayo kita segera pergi sebelum para pengejar kita berdatangan kembali!" ucap sang Channel dengan tegas seperti tidak ada bantahan dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah nona, mari kita pergi menuju Suna!" ucap penjaga Channel tersebut dan kemudian ia melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk memimpin jalan menuju kerajaan Suna.

**Normal pov end**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Author note** :

Um tes tes tes?

Hola~

Kalian bisa memanggil ku Hhana, yah sesuai dengan penname ku sih~

Seperti yang kalian tau, yah aku merupakan author baru di dunia ffn, um masih belum bisa di katakan sebagai seorang author sih ya.

Jadi maaf saja jika tulisan ku ini mengganggu mata kalian! Dan membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman saat membaca!

Oh iya, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada seorang author yang membantu ku untuk membuat fic ini~!

Tanpa saran dan dukungan dari dia mungkin aku ga akan bisa bikin sih hehe~

Dan mungkin itu saja dari ku, semoga kalian enjoy saat membaca fic ku ini ya!

Jangan lupa beri saran dan kritik apapun itu asal yang sopan ya!

See ya in next chapter~!


End file.
